utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bis
|1nUNCt2u_S0}} Bis (びす) is an with a cute, thin and somewhat high voice, which has a slightly nasal quality to it. He isn't settled on one genre and instead covers songs from many genres. His voice is very flexible and very varying, as seen in his "Ten-Faced" cover. Also, he can make songs sound creepy like in his cover of "Macaron" or cute and girly like in "Karon". He can even do screamos, which can be seen in his cover of "Mimir no Hana". He also seems to be highly capable of singing quickly as he has covered extremely fast songs such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-", "Ura Omote Lovers", and "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" without any problem. His most popular cover is his "Babylon" with over 1 million views as of September 2013. Bis is very active in uploading, usually uploading several covers a month. However, for unknown reasons, between June 19, 2011 and December 12, 2011, he did not upload any covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2010.06.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.08) # "Ochame Kinou" (Playful Function) (2010.06.11) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Al Quiet at The Usual Sakura Front) (2010.06.13) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Theatre Telepsychola) (2010.06.16) # "Kago no Tori" (Bird of the Cage) (2010.06.20) # "Toosenbo" (Off Limits) (2010.06.16) # "Peropero" (2010.07.30) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2010.08.01) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.23) # "White-out Overline" (2010.09.03) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult's Toy) (2010.09.08) # "Yes!! Lolita Go!! Touch" (2010.09.09) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" (Hardcore Heart Sutra) (2010.09.13) # "「S」" (2010.09.15) # "ANTI THE∞HOLiC" (2010.09.23) # "Sweet's Beast" (2010.09.27) # "Hope" (2010.10.01) # "cry" (2010.10.11) # "Bokumote" (I rule) (2010.10.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Games Addict Sprechchor) (2010.10.17) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.10.25) (Community only) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) (2010.11.10) (Community only) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.11.15) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.11.19) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.22) # "DYE" (2010.11.25) # "Boku-Boku .β (2010.11.27) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.12.01) # "Skull Fuck" (2010.12.02) # "Shiryo suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.12.02) # "Monochro Liar" (2010.12.04) # "COIN" (2010.12.06) (Community only) # "smiling" (2010.12.06) (Community only) # "Cherry Hunt" (2010.12.09) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu - DEAD END -" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2010.12.12) # "Karon" (2010.12.23) # "Lime Light Girl" (2010.12.25) # "Yugudo no Haguruma" (2010.12.26) # "Rubik Cube" (2010.12.27) # "Ginga Tetsudou wa Yoru no Machi ni" (Galaxy is a City at Night) (2010.12.29) # "Leia" (2011.01.03) # "Utauyo!! UMEHARA" (2011.01.09) # "Sleeping Room" (2011.01.09) # "Sayuu -Migi Hidari-" (Left and Right) (2011.01.11) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Bis and Leychal (2011.01.12) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happy Rabbit) (2011.01.13) (Community only) # "Despair" (2011.01.14) # "The Face" feat. Bis and Wazu (2011.01.15) # "H!!gh $pё￠ ℃Θmp∪ｔεЯ" (2011.01.15) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2011.01.18) # "Chip Tears" (2011.01.18) # "Pink Rose" (2011.01.21) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2011.01.21) # "Genkaku Catastrophe" (Hallucination Catastrophe) (2011.01.26) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.27) (Community only) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.01.29) # "Sasameku" (Whisper) (2011.02.12) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.02.14) (Community only) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2010.02.14) # "Risky Game" feat. Bis and rick (2011.02.15) # "BadBye" (2011.02.19) (Community only) # "Vista" (2011.02.22) # "Beautiful Dream" (2011.02.22) # "Jinzou Enemy" (Artificial Enemy) (2011.02.23) # "Corruption Garden" (2011.02.24) # "Tsubakiyashijuusou no Rasen Kaidan" (2011.02.27) (Community only) # "Tsubakiyashijuusou no Koiwazurai" (2011.02.27) (Community only) # "Tsubakiyashijuusou no Ajisai" (2011.02.27) (Community only) # "a fact of life" (2011.03.01) (Community only) # "Poker Face" (2011.03.04) # "Chocolate" (2011.03.04) # "ENTROPY" (2011.03.10) # "O nyuu no Kasabuta, Petto ni Kuwarero" (2011.03.14) # "7/8" (2011.03.17) # "Dance Number wo Tomo ni" (2011.03.24) # "My Last" (2011.03.27) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.03.29) # "Moumoku Shoujo Kurayami Seizon Chuu" (Blind Girl Alive in the Dark) (2011.04.04) # "P mei ittemiro!" (Let's say P-names!) (2011.04.13) (Community only) # "nothing but" (2011.04.18) # "Sainou Sampler" (2011.04.19) # "Connect" (2011.04.21) (Community only) # "Babylon" (2011.05.02) # "Watashi wa Enja desu" (I am a Speaker) (2011.05.13) (Community only) # "Domino" (2011.05.13) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2011.06.03) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.19) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Headphone Actor" (2011.12.16) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.06) # "Arachnoid" (2012.05.22) # "Kirai na Hito" (The Person I Hate) (2012.06.06) # "Mimir no Hana" (2012.06.16) # "vocandroid" (2012.06.24) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (Those Who Are Devoted A Unable to Become Kind People) (2012.07.03) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.07.15) # "DORCHADAS" (2012.07.30) # "Macaron" (2012.08.15) # "Tameiki no Dance" (Dance of Sighs) (2012.08.26) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.13) # "Children Record" (2012.09.15) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.10.09) # "Hajimari no Kotoba" (First Words) (2012.10.30) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.11) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2012.12.10) # "Raden no Hone" (Bone of Mother-of-Pearl) (2012.12.16) # "Uta wo Utau Hito" (2013.01.26) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robot) (2013.03.16) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2013.05.11) # "Threadnation" (2013.05.31) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.06.13) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (2013.08.05) # "Ai ni Kijutsuji" (2013.09.21) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.31) # "QFT" (2013.12.05) # "Jittto Miteiru" (2014.02.05) # "Umiyuri Kaiten Tan" (2014.03.25) # "Phenomenon" (2014.05.10) # "Kyouhansha" (2014.06.09) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.07.12) # "Sore ga Tatoeba" (2014.09.25) # "Sukisuki Zecchou Shou" (2014.12.03) # "Alcove" (2015.02.10) # "Namida Barrage" (2015.03.05) # "Tonchinkan no En" (2015.03.09) # "Love Letter from Melancholy" (2015.05.22) # "Necro no Hanayome" (Necro's Bride; Original song with Kanon69) (2015.11.30) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.03.11) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.24) # "Fixer" (2017.04.30) # "Proto Disco" (2017.11.15) # "Glucagon" (2018.01.11) # "Charles" (2018.03.31) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1arranger = |track2title = Telestellar |track2info = |track2lyricist = Yamaji |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Touhi Care |track3info = |track3lyricist = lumo |track3composer = lumo |track3arranger = |track4title = Jusan-banme no Husking |track4info = |track4lyricist = MI8k |track4composer = MI8k |track4arranger = |track5title = Cherry Hunt |track5info = (palette Remix) |track5lyricist = Kanon69 |track5composer = Kanon69 |track5arranger = |track6title = Sakusou |track6info = |track6lyricist = Nuyuri |track6composer = Nuyuri |track6arranger = |track7title = Necro no Hanayome |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kanon69 |track7composer = Kanon69 |track7arranger = |track8title = Ikanaide |track8info = |track8lyricist = Souta |track8composer = Souta |track8arranger = |track9title = Madara Cult |track9info = |track9lyricist = Tohma |track9composer = Tohma |track9arranger = |track10title = Mendokuse |track10info = |track10lyricist = Ramune (MurabitoP) |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |Bis palette chibi.png|Bis as seen in his first album "palette" }} Trivia * Instead of writing his name in the title of his covers, he writes "Doutei ga" (童貞が, A virgin (guy) has) in front of the song name. * He seems to be good friends with the producer , which can be seen on his Twitter. External Links * Twitter * Fotologue * Vine